Rosas
by NariInverse
Summary: Mycrfot se da cuenta que las rosas de su madre comienzan a desaparecer, debe deshacerse del ladrón. Aunque después de haberlo hecho no se sentirá satisfecho consigo mismo. Regalo de cumpleaños para Amelia Badguy. Oneshot. Slash, teen Mystrade.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y son adaptados por la BBC._

_Regalo de cumpleaños de Amelia Badguy, espero te guste =D_

* * *

**Rosas**

Ese tipo era muy parecido a Tom Sawyer, un verdadero criminal a tan temprana edad, mira que destrozar el viejo rosal de su madre cada vez que tenía la oportunidad era irritante, más por que no podía hacer nada por defender aquella pobre planta que moría lentamente perdiendo cada una de sus flores a manos de aquel muchacho que pasaba cada mañana, brincaba la cerca y arrancaba una rosa para después desaparecer rápidamente chiflando alguna cancioncilla. Y Mycroft solamente podía observar desde la ventana aquella terrible proeza del chico que pasaba todas las mañanas. Al principio había sido Sherlock el primero en haberse dado cuenta de ladrón de rosas, pero cuando el hermano menor pasó la información al mayor se había vuelto la obsesión de Mycroft observar todas las mañanas antes de irse a la escuela al ladrón de rosas.

- Se supone que eres el hermano mayor – Sherlock irrumpió el silencio de la sala mientras ambos hermanos tomaban el desayuno antes de partir a la escuela – Deberías detener a ese muchacho antes de que mis padres decidan hacer algo.

Mycroft arrugó la nariz ante lo que le había dicho Sherlock. En verdad era molesto ver todas las mañanas como iba ese muchacho arrancando las rosas rojas de su madre, las cuales eran de por sí, difíciles de cuidar.

- Que decidan hacer lo que quieran, yo no moveré ni un dedo – Dijo el hermano mayor mordiendo su pan tostado embarrado de mermelada de fresa – Aparte es una pérdida de tiempo.

- Ayer habías dicho que estabas bien dispuesto a arruinar al chico que lastima el rosal – Sherlock se levantó y se asomó a la ventana más cercana, después sonrió ampliamente – Ahí está tu criminal.

A lo dicho no pasaron ni diez segundos y Mycroft ya se encontraba afuera de la casa caminando por el frío y enorme jardín. Ahí estaba Tom Sawyer, que era como el mayor de los Holmes tenía para referirse al muchacho-roba-rosas. Era un muchacho aproximadamente de su edad, bajo de estatura a lado de Mycroft (claro, a su lado todos eran bajos de estatura) delgado y con el castaño cabello lacio limpiamente peinado y recortado. Llevaba el uniforme de una escuela pública.

- ¡Hey! ¡Tú! – Al escuchar el grito de Mycroft el muchacho saltó del susto y sin darse cuenta agarró directamente la mano con el rosal - ¡Ladrón deja ese rosal! – Mycroft notó la cara de dolor en el chico y pudo notar unas gotitas de sangre que caían el suelo de la mano que se aferraba al rosal, sin embargo, por alguna razón el chico no soltaba la planta.

- Lo… lo sien… siento – Dijo el chico soltando la planta lentamente debido al intenso dolor que le había provocado espinarse. La sangre y el rostro de dolor del chico no lograban conmover a Mycroft, que endureció aún más su rostro y le dijo con voz firme.

- Este rosal no es del bosque, es de mi madre y tu estás quitándole sus hermosas flores ¡lárgate de aquí! Juro que te denunciaré si te vuelvo a ver aquí dentro.

El chico que tenía enfrente seguía con los ojos enormemente abiertos, asustado e intimidado tomó su mochila que estaba exactamente a lado de la planta y salió como un rayo de la propiedad de los Holmes. Después de haber corrido al ladrón regresó a su casa con la nariz al cielo y con aire de superioridad, que se vio cortado cuando al entrar su hermano se tiró al suelo de la risa.

- Gordo, ¿le pegaste al chico?

- No se por que preguntas eso – Dijo Mycroft mientras volvía su atención a la tasa de té y al desayuno incompleto – Pensé que estarías viendo.

- No perdería mi tiempo viendo que haces, pero la mancha de sangre que traes en la manga de la camisa te delata – El hermano mayor se fijó en la pequeñísima mancha de sangre que estaba en una de las mangas de la camisa, mientras Sherlock se terminaba su vaso de leche y se terminaba de preparar para ese día de escuela.

- No, salpicó la sangre, se aferró al rosal, creo que por que lo asusté – Sherlock se volvió a reír cuando Mycroft terminó de explicarse.

- Tu no asustas ni una mosca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no vieron al chico aparecerse en el jardín, lo cual alegró mucho a Mycrfot pues se sintió satisfecho con su labor de buen hijo. Sin embargo un tirón de Sherlock antes de subirse al auto lo hizo pensar lo contrario. Ahí, a lado del portón principal estaba el chico a lado de una bicicleta y ligeramente apoyado hacia las rejas.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó Mycroft, su hermano menor miró fijamente por un momento al muchacho y después se volvió a su hermano sonriendo.

- Te busca a ti.

- ¿Crees que debería ir?

- Si te golpea yo le hago segunda – Mycroft fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

- Y después llamo a seguridad, pero ve – El chico empujó ligeramente a su hermano mayor para que fuera al encuentro del muchacho. Mycroft puso su andar dudoso hacia la salida sin querer mirar hacia atrás pero tampoco queriendo endurecer ahora la mirada, ya que no tenía razones como para hacerlo. Cuando llegó enfrente del chico este saludó con una mueca y Mycroft se la contestó. Para su suerte no podría ser golpeado, puesto que la reja los separaba. Estando ahí frente a frente Mycroft no sabía como comenzar alguna conversación. El muchacho que tenía enfrente lo miraba tranquilamente pero sin mostrar emoción alguna. El mayor de los Holmes recordó el incidente del chico al agarrar el rosal y buscó la mano lastimada. La encontró vendada y con pequeñas manchas carmesí que traspasaban el delgado algodón de gasa.

- ¿Aún te duele? – Señaló la mano, el chico bajó la mirada y se miró la mano.

- Mucho.

- ¿Por qué robabas las rosas? – Endureció el rostro solo cuando hizo la pregunta, el chico desvió la mirada y la puso en el suelo.

- Porque trabajo – Mycroft soltó una risa burlona ante lo dicho.

- No tienes que robar rosas para trabajar – El chico no les respondió, no levantó la mirada, entonces Mycroft comprendió que el chico ya no lo haría y que podía dejarlo en paz - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – El muchacho levantó la mirada aún con la mirada apenada.

- Diecisiete – No había estado tan mal, el chico era un año mayor que él, pero sabía que por su estatura y complexión parecía de la edad del chico. Miró de nuevo la mano lastimada del chico y se sintió culpable por ello, ya que si no hubiera llegado gritando el muchacho no se hubiese lastimado. Sin apenas darse cuenta acercó su mano a la del chico y la rosó sin que el otro se diera cuenta, no otra cosa más que se preocupaba y se sentía culpable al respecto. La voz del chico sacó de su pensamiento a Mycroft, al poner atención salió una pregunta amigable - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Holmes contestó sin apenas darse cuenta, era el momento, el clima, extrañamente se sentía embelesado. Ya no creía que simplemente se sintiera culpable. El no recuerda haber regresado la pregunta, simplemente recuerda al muchacho, la bicicleta, la mano vendada y una rosa roja que sobresalía de la mochila – Yo me llamo Greg Lestrade.

Lo siguiente fue como un extraño sueño, no recordó cuanto tiempo más estuvo ahí parado a lado del tal Lestrade, ni qué le dijo Sherlock de forma burlona mientras los iba a dejar a la escuela. Ese día lo pasó en blanco, perdido, con un extraño y tenue aroma a rosas que lo persiguió todo el día.

* * *

En realidad era extraño que sonara el timbre a cualquier hora en casa de los Holmes y todavía más extraño que alguien llegara preguntando por Mycroft, así que no evitó sorprenderse cuando apareció el portero en su cuarto diciendo que un muchacho llamado Lestrade lo esperaba en la sala. No tardó ni cinco segundos en recordar que le había dicho al chico que fuera a buscarlo a cualquier hora de la tarde. No se lo había dicho, pero le atendería las heridas de la palma de la mano. Tomó el botiquín que estaba debajo de su cama y fue a la sala.

Parado, a lado de el sillón más grande estaba Lestrade, no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, vestía cómodamente y llevaba una chamarra un poco mojada puesta, Mycroft no evitó una sonrisa a modo de saludo e invitó a que Lestrade se sentara, el muchacho lo hizo y estiró los pies como quien está cansado después de todo un día de caminar.

- Tu mano – Mycrfot se la pidió y Lestrade la tendió dudosamente, Holmes la tomó y comenzó a quitar la venda. Cuando terminó sentía cómo se le encogía el corazón al ver las heridas que si eran algo profundas - ¿Y no haz ido al doctor?

- Me preguntarían que estaba haciendo agarrando rosales en esta época del año que no hay rosales – Mycroft entendió a la perfección y ya no dijo más. Se dedicó únicamente a la torpe labor de desinfectar y curar esas heridas que habían sido hechas por su culpa. Lestrade por su lado admiraba cada ángulo de esa suntuosa casa. Cuando Mycrfot terminó posó su mano por unos segundos sobre la de Lestrade y después la dejó sobre la pierna del chico, de nuevo vendada, pero con una gasa limpia. El chico mayor le sonrió a manera de agradecimiento y después se levantó – Perdón Mycroft, compensaré lo que hice, gracias y disculpa que me vaya, pero vivo lejos – Mycroft no dijo nada y dejo ir al muchacho. Un par de minutos después de que Greg Lestrade se fuera apareció Sherlock en el cuarto de su hermano preguntándole como le había ido con su nuevo novio. Mycroft simplemente lo ignoró.

* * *

Y a la mañana siguiente fue cuando todos en casa (menos Sherlock) le dijeron a Mycroft que tenía una admiradora no tan secreta. Pues a la mañana siguiente apareció en la puerta que daba al enorme jardín un arreglo floral hecho de rosas rojas. Mycrfot sabía exactamente por parte de quien era al igual que Sherlock. Las rosas del jardín ya no volvieron a desaparecer, pero los arreglos florales sí y una vez por semana. Nunca se detuvieron, ni siquiera cuando se cambió a su acomodada actual casa cerca del palacio de Buckingham.

* * *

_Eso es todo, espero te gustara Amelia =D feliz cumpleaños atrasado y feliz feliz no cumpleaños._

_Espero les gustara, no se vayan sin dejar un review ;)_


End file.
